Winter, Friendship, and Gifts
by CherushiChibi
Summary: Chiharu Hokkaido is nervous about winter break because she will have to give her gift to Hideyoshi soon. When Hideyoshi leaves his script in the class room she sees it as her chance. Weill she summon the nerve to give her gift to Hideyoshi? Will he like it? WARNING: Male Hideyoshi and HideyoshiXoc A cute short story i created in a day...i hope you like it


Principle Toudou looked at Chiharu's grades in question. In her Grade School and middle school years she had the ability to be in class C or if she really focused on academics rather than art work…she could be in B. Toudou looked out the window to see a bird fly by. "So why is she in class f?" She asks herself looking at Chiharu's picture.

Chiharu entered class 5 minutes before the bell rung. She sat at her sorry excuse for a desk that was really a cardboard box. She sighed and looked down at her work double checking her answers to make sure she had a good grade…that would keep her in class F. She kept quiet as usual as the rest of her classmates arrived. Then finally _he_ entered the class room: Hideyoshi Kinoshita of class F.

Most people did not know his gender. Chiharu knew though. She could just tell he was a boy. He was just so— she couldn't put it into words. She was in a hazy blush as she stared at him, then someone snuck up behind her. "What are staring at Chiharu?" Akihisa said taking his seat behind her. She shrieked and bowed with blue doom lines evolving around her head. "I'm sorry…" She said apologizing for an unclear reason like usual.

Then Hideyoshi took his seat in front of Chiharu. "What's wrong with her?" He asked Akihisa. "I don't know I just asked—" He was interrupted by Chiharu putting her hand over his mouth. "It…Was something I a-ate." She said. Hideyoshi blinked. "Oh really? Maybe you should go to the Clinic" He said. She laughed shyly. "N-no I'm feeling m-much better n-now." She said stammering timidly.

"Oh okay." He said turning back around checking his homework as well. Chiharu looked sadly at her papers. 'Food poisoning?' She thought to herself. 'Now he probably thinks I'm a weakling that can't handle my own food. He must be disgusted.' She thought laying her head on her desk drooping with the blue doom lines appearing again. Akihisa just stared at her confused. "Girls" He thought to himself sighing.

Class ended and Chiharu packed up. Then the class room door to class F slid open and there stood a beautiful pale girl with long blue hair and she looked into the class room observing it and then pointed. "Yuji. Come with me!" She said. The red headed boy jumped in fear and annoyance of the girl. "No Shouko! I'm not starting my winter break getting dragged around by you!" He said. There was a silence and they just stared at each other. Then she twitched and grabbed his arm with great force. "I will never forgive you!" She said with fire in her eyes.

As she lifted him in the air her skirt begin to fly up slightly. Muttsurini grabbed his camera and slid underneath to get a snap shot under her skirt. Then Shouko dropped Yuji hard to the floor and sat next to him one arm around his neck as he sat terrified. "Now…should we go Christmas shopping?" She asked in her soft voice if nothing ever happened. Muttsurini sat in his doom corner. "I don't deserve to live." He muttered cradling his camera

"Oh yeah today is the last day before break isn't it?" Akihisa said thoughtfully. Minami and Himeji both shot a look at him and almost immediately were on either side of him. "Do you have plans Akihisa?" Minami asked. "Well I—" Himeji butted in asking another question. "Did you buy anything for anyone special?" She asked. "Well I haven't really—" Minami interrupted. "So he did! Spill it Aki who is it?" She said tugging on his arm forcefully.

Chiharu laughed to herself at her class' silliness. She loved how lively it was. Then she began to worry. Winter break had finally come. She could finally give that present to him. She shook her head hard blushing.

It was finally getting late and everyone left except Chiharu, who was helping cleaning the class rooms. The room was glowing orange as the sun set. Chiharu grabbed her things them she saw something on Hideyoshi's desk. She stared at it.

She reached out for it then paused.

"_Don't grab it! I might be personal!"_

"_But it might be important!"_

"_He'll never forgive you"_

"_What if he needs it?"_

"_What if he doesn't want you to read it?"_

"_He won't find out."_

Chiharu grabbed her head. She didn't want him to be mad, but what if it was REALLY important. She grabbed it and prayed he would not get mad at her. Then she looked at it. It was his Drama script. She gasped. "Oh no. That means he won't be able to practice his script over break." She said. She stood there thinking. Then she made up her mind. "I'll just bring it to him." She said grabbing her stuff and slipping on her blue winter coat and putting her boots back on leaving the school.

Chiharu only knew where Hideyoshi lived because she been there once before when class F followed him home to figure out his true gender. Chiharu felt nervous. She gripped the small package in her pocket. The present she bought for Hideyoshi. Should she give it to him today? By the time she was on his road all the street lights were on and the moon was high. Is house was the last house on the street and she walked up the stairs and looked up at the door as it stood tall. She glanced at the door bell and nervously pushed it. In the matter of seconds she heard the bells echoing throughout the house. She held the script and carefully put in her bag making sure it wasn't going to get wrinkled.

Yuko brushed her light brown hair ready for bed when she heard the house doorbell ring. She soon got up and she walked out to the living room where Chiharu sat on the couch sitting up straight hands in her lap. Her uncle must have let her in. She looked at Yuko. Then she quickly looked back down at her lap. Yuko smiled as she obviously was intimated by Yuko.

"So…Chiharu. What brings you to my house hold?" She said leaning against the door frame. "I'm…I'm here to speak to Hideyoshi," her soft voice faded as she shifted her weight back and forth. Yuko's eyes widen. What did she want to tell her brother? Sure Hideyoshi was a complete imbecile and got on Yuko's nerves constantly, but Yuko simply could not allow Chiharu to confess her love to him if that was what Chiharu was going to do. Hideyoshi was already stupid enough. He could not have a lover from class F as well.

Yuko could not allow that. It would drive her crazy to have a brother that stupid in the family. She laughed and stood up straight. "Listen Chiharu, My brother is not interested in the likes of you." She said. "W-what?" Chiharu asked confused. "He doesn't like you. My brother wants someone prettier, who isn't so timid and shy." She said. "O-oh." Chiharu said looking down at her lap; her bangs covered any view from her eyes.

Yuko kept going with everything she could think of. Past this point in time, insults were just coming naturally and she was not even really listening to what she was saying any more. "S-stop it…" Chiharu whispered. Yuko stopped talking and stared at her. Chiharu was shaking and Yuko realized that she was just a couple of feet away from Chiharu. As she looked at Chiharu closer she saw water falling to her lap. "What?" She asked.

"Please…Stop…" Chiharu said looking up. Chiharu had tears pouring down her face but she pulled a fake smile across her face. "I understand." Chiharu said softly. She stood up fishing something out of her backpack. She had a small booklet in her hand and she handed it to Yuko. "P-Please give this to him. He left it at school and I wanted to return it to him." She said still smiling with tears streaming down her face.

Yuko's eyes were wide as she took the booklet. Chiharu bowed as she quickly left the room. Yuko looked down at the booklet. _"Drama play II"_ was written across the top. At the bottom it said _"This script belongs to Hideyoshi Kinoshita."_

Yuko's mouth opened as she heard the door close. "She just wanted to return his script?" She said as her stomach dropped. Yuko slowly started to comprehend everything she said the Chiharu. Yuko turned around quickly and her brother was behind her staring at her in disbelief. "Yuko. What did you do?" He asked in bottled anger. "Hideyoshi…I… She…" Yuko did not know what to say.

Hideyoshi just walked past her putting on his winter clothes.

Chiharu sat on the park bench. The white street lights lighting up the park as the stars twinkled above. Chiharu was crying her eyes out as she replayed everything Yuko said. Chiharu wiped away the tears desperately but they were just coming like a water fountain. She took out the Christmas present in her pocket she bought for Hideyoshi and looked at it, her vision blurred and her eyes stung as her heart dropped. She remembered buying it. She was so excited and she could not wait to give it to him.

She whipped the new tears away angrily. She should have known. Hideyoshi and Chiharu barley ever exchanged words and when they did she would say something stupid. But Chiharu had something in her that kept telling her he was her friend. She sighed. What's done is done, she kept telling herself. She still was crying though. She was getting aggravated with herself. Sure she was timid, apologetic, and easy to scare but crying was not something she did often.

Then she felt someone touch her shoulder she quickly turned around and Hideyoshi was staring down at her. She stood up quickly and turned on her heels to face Hideyoshi and quickly wiped away all her tears. "H-Hideyoshi…I-I'm sorry I didn't see you and I was just leaving—" She turned to start walking away but he grabbed her wrist and twirled her around and grabbed both her wrist. It started to snow. "What… Yuko said isn't true." He said. Chiharu looked up at him. She never saw him this serious…In her life.

"H-Hideyoshi…" She breathed. "You're the first person to really recognize me as a boy and I don't think I would of picked any one better to think that." He said whole heartedly. Chiharu's heart raced this was the closet she ever been to him—Heck this is the most they have ever spoken to each other. "But Yuko…She" Chiharu said looking at the ground. He shook her a little bit. "Yuko is Yuko. She's a stuck up brat who thinks she's better than me and thinks she knows what's best; do you really believe her over me who is your friend?" He asked. Chiharu looked up at him shocked as he said that.

"W-What is it? You looked like you've seen a ghost?" He said looking around. "You…You called my…Your friend" She said smiling to herself. He raised his eyebrow at her. "You….You didn't know that?" He asked.

"I knew it." She said softly. "What was that?" Hideyoshi said not quiet able to hear it. She looked at him with tears in her eyes again. Except this time she was happy. "I knew…I knew my feelings weren't wrong!" She said smiling. Hideyoshi looked at her shocked. She threw her arms around him lightly hugging him. "Thank you…" She said. He smiled. "You're welcome." She then grabbed his hand and pressed a box the size of a fist into his palm and she bowed and ran off "Merry Christmas Hideyoshi!" She said waving as she ran home.

He looked down at the small box and it was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a red ribbon on top and he slowly unopened it and inside the box was a necklaces. It had a delicate silver chain and at the end of the chain was a small silver locket that had the letter F beautifully engraved on it. When he opened it, it had a picture of class F inside of it. He smiled and put it into his pocket holding it as he walked off.

"Thank you…Chiharu." He whispered smiling.

Yuko smiled as he saw Hideyoshi depart from the scene and she walked off herself. A heart full of warmth and at that moment, she felt like her brother was superior to her….But she did not mind at all.

Principle Toudou snapped her fingers as she looked out her window and turned to her cat. "I know why she's in class F now." She smiled and looked back out the window. "She wants to be in there, to be with that one boy…Hideyoshi." She said stroking her gray cat as it purred and its sliver bell on its collar.


End file.
